A long lost Friendship
by Julian Alexander Slytherin
Summary: Dumbledore will address the House Rivalry in the great hall and the story of a Friendship between the two houses is going to be revealed.


**Cheers everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever. I usually just write books, but haven't published one yet, looking forward to that ^^ I'm not a native English speaker, so there might be some mistakes in it, sorry… I do not own the marvelous world of Harry Potter, that is the work of the brilliant J.K. Rowling! **

**In this story Lily Evans never met Severus Snape. Please don't be annoyed… I love Sev/Lily loads, but she's a Gryff and he's a Snake and it would meddle with the storyline if they were friends. Let's just say, my OC is replacing Lily in this fanfiction. It's very short, but I liked doing it and I hope you do to! **

**All that said: Enjoy! ^^**

**A long lost Friendship**

The Great Hall was filled with students chatting about their upcoming Christmas holidays. The school semester would end in a few weeks and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was looking over his students, but not with his customary twinkle in the eye. He had once again noticed his students' angry glaring. Gryffindor and Slytherin's rivalries were known to the whole wizard world of Britain. But Albus was fed up. He had taken a long look into his memories the night before and realized all his wrongdoing to his students specifically his green quarter of the school. He stood up angrily and the school quieted down. Every witch and wizard looked at the Headmaster unable to understand where his sudden anger had come from. "Disappointment!", he shouted. Nearly every student and a few teachers flinched at the harsh tone the usually calm wizard had used. "I have been at this school for many, many years and I am disappointed to say that there were only two people I have ever met that made Hogwarts happy." Everyone was still confused. Albus stared at his students and after a while closed his eyes. "Gryffindors." His lion students stared at him. "Slytherins." His snake students stared at him. "During my time as a headmaster I have seen the both of you hate each other without a real reason. Only two people were able to see past house rivalries and become friends. No! Best friends! Their friendship was so strong that the Gryffindor gave his life for the Slytherin. The bravest and most cunning Gryffindor and the most cunning and bravest Slytherin I have ever met. And I am embarrassed that this Slytherin, who is here with me now, has to see both houses like this." Some Gryffindor students suddenly found the floor to be very interesting to look at. The Hall still stayed quiet. They all knew what the headmaster had said was true and they knew that it was not only the Gryffindors. Slytherin was isolated from all houses.

Minerva McGonagall looked at her old friend. "Albus, who are that Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Although she had merely spoken her question above a whisper, the whole Hall had heard her. Albus looked at the deputy headmistress. "The Gryffindor's name was Julian." McGonagall's eyes widened and she suddenly summoned a letter to her and held in front of her. "I met a Gryffindor Julian once and he told me to read this letter aloud to his best friend of Slytherin if he died. He never told me the name of the Slytherin." She looked at the Headmaster. "You know the Slytherin, who is he?" Albus sighed. "Minerva, why don't you read it aloud, just how Julian wanted it to?" She wanted to decline but the Headmaster glared her to just do it. She opened the letter and read:

_To my cunning dear friend:_

_I have been thinking of what to write you. I know our friendship has never been easy with you being a Slytherin and me being a Gryffindor but I'm glad and very happy we kept this going. You are my best friend and I would never see you as anything less than that. We've been through good and bad and I could never find anyone else who is as caring as you. I am thankful you have showed me your side of the world and I will treasure our friendship forever. I know when you hear this I will be no more, but I want you to know how much I care about you and how much I hope you will find the right path even__if I am not there to hit you on the head when you're about to make a bad decision. Please let love and light and not darkness guide you. I know I can't predict my death but I know I will be happy if it is you I protect with it. Continue being the person I can call my friend and you will never disappoint me._

_Once you touch this parchment it will show you my last gift to you. The thing I cherished most in my life. _

_Your friend, J._

When Minerva finished reading some students seemed to be on the verge of crying. But what most shocked the Great Hall was that Severus Snape held his head in his hands. Minerva looked at her fellow teacher and held the parchment in front of him. "You're the Slytherin, right?", she asked softly. Severus took the parchment and suddenly a ghost boy around the age of the 7th years, wearing a Gryffindor school robe and having his auburn hair tied back in a pony tail appeared. "Julian", Severus whispered and the whole Hall was staring at the best friends. The slightly transparent boy smiled brightly and the occupants the Great Hall were transported to a different time. The students and teachers all stared at what was shown to them. A Slytherin boy that looked like a young Severus was sitting under a tree reading a potions book when a Gryffindor boy that looked like a young Julian hung headfirst from a tree reading a dueling book. Both looked at each other for a second and smiled shyly before directing their attention back to their books. The memory changed and they were at the Great Hall. Everything looked normal except the one red Gryffindor sitting at the Slytherin table next to his best friend and laughing. The scenario changed again and the Gryffindor was walking with some of his housemates. They passed the Slytherin without looking at him and the Slytherin looked longingly after his friend. The Gryffindor then said his goodbyes and walked to the library. The Slytherin turned around and walked away but got ripped out of his thoughts as the Gryffindor jumped on his back and ruffled his hair grinning like mad. The memory changed and the Gryffindor was running away from the Slytherin. The Gryffindor was angry and sad and broken and tried to hex the Slytherin away but the Slytherin shielded his attacks and then proceeded to hug him. The Gryffindor dropped his wand and cried on his friend's shoulder while hugging him back. The last memory appeared and a dark wizard threw a curse at the Slytherins direction but the Gryffindor jumped in-between, saving his friend's life but sacrificing his own. Filled with rage the Slytherin cursed the dark wizard to death and held his best friend's corpse while crying and hurting.

The memories stopped and the students and teachers were back in their time. Severus Snape the Great dungeon bat, the most feared and hated Professor of Hogwarts had silent tears flowing down his face and no one dared to make a comment as the whole Hall saw how much the man hurt. The ghost Julian put his hands on the man's hands and waited for Severus to look at him. When he did, Julian spoke: "I'm afraid that you can't stay in the past when I'm no longer here, my dear friend. I hope that you will someday find another person to keep you company and enjoy it like I did. Severus… I am honored to be able to call you my friend." The Potions Master looked at the eyes of his best friend and did something he hadn't done in years: He smiled. "And I am honored to be able to call you mine", he whispered sadly. The ghost boy grinned back and slowly disappeared in a bright light.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! ^^ Depending on the reviews, I might go deeper into the Friendship between Severus and Julian by going back in time. **


End file.
